She's Back
by ZombieBeast
Summary: Before Kaz was born his mother never wanted children she was going to have an abortion but her husband managed to get her to change her mind, even so that didn't stop her from hating her child. And now She's Back, Luckily Horace is there for him! One more Chapter coming soon! Review if you liked the story and check out my other stories! :)
1. Chapter 1

_She's back_

Summary: Before Kaz was born his mother never wanted children she was going to have an abortion but her husband managed to get her to change her mind, even so that didn't stop her from hating her child.

_Chapter 1 – Here she is…_

Kaz was never really liked by his mother in fact she hated him and for the 5 years she could handle having Baby Kaz around but when he turned 6 she had enough she screamed and shouted wishing he was dead and that was all Kaz needed to know for her hatred to get to him. His mother's name was Sarah. She was a beautiful young woman at the age of twenty she really did not look twenty at all. She had long brown chestnut hair that she wished would go elbow length by twenty-two. She was happily married to her twenty-two year old husband, her husband was a handsome tall man with spiked up hair and a six pack that would make any woman he met faint on the spot his name was Cross. It had only been two months they had been married and they were already expecting a baby anytime while Cross was happy to have a son his wife was not in fact she even told Cross she wanted an abortion but he somehow got her too have the baby, so she did throughout child birth she wanted it to stop because of all the pain but she still got through it and for the couple of week after she was still weak as she was for a while. They decided to call him Kaz.

For the past few years since Kaz was born Sarah's life was a nightmare. For five full years she was faking happiness and she hated it! It was only when Cross left the house with Baby Kaz she would have peace. Even though her son was five her husband still called him Baby Kaz and being his wife she did the same. Sarah would do anything for her husband as she loved him a lot but the past five years living with the kid that was taking up the time that was suppose too be hers was nothing but a living hell. It was stupid being jealous of a five year old but she couldn't help it All she wanted was some time with her lover like they use too but ever since she became pregnant with Kaz she was never able to have a night out, it was all about Kaz. The one thing she started to hate about Cross was the fact he didn't noticed how hard she was trying to get his attention. When Kaz was six she had enough and she lost her temper she shouted and yelled at her son for being a useless brat and wished he was never born, little did she know Cross was at the door when she blew. Sarah tried to stop Cross from leaving her but he wouldn't listen to anything she had to say, From that day she hated her son even more and she even hated her 'so-called Husband'.

Kaz and his father grew apart in the time he had away from his mother he had numberless nightmares that he would never tell anyone not even his best friend, Oliver who of which he had known for ages and would always tell if anything was wrong but when it came to the matter of his mother everything would be kept a secret. Kaz didn't want anyone to know about his whole family His father yes and his sibling's maybe but his mum that was a big no! He didn't even tell his friends about how his and himself growing apart no matter how much he wanted he couldn't. Most of his family had been born from other woman who his dad had been with and he was jealous of them because their mothers were both still around and connecting with their child or were dead. Kaz honestly would rather have his mum be dead then being hated by her.

The current morning he woke up to be a bright sunny one Funny how that however was not the weather to suit his mood, his mood was more for rain than the sun. That morning was one of the few where he would wake up nightmare free not that it mattered too his dad, after all the years before when he would wake crying his eyes out he would hear his father walk pass the door of his bedroom sighing with annoyance and walk back to his own room. It was like that for past 6 years and it was nearly every night, The first two years living with his dad was good but then he would drink mumbling about his wife and how he missed her it took a while to get used to it but when it happens day after day it's pretty easy to get used to.

The morning he had was joyful at first but as the day went on it got worse and worse. Kaz and Oliver met at the comic book store ready to go into Mighty Med as it was one of their favourite places to go hoping to get have lots of fun, Little did Kaz know that the oh so dear family member was having her first day there. His mum had decided to forget about her son and husband and promised herself she would see them again so she got a job, Somehow, at Mighty Med thinking Kaz didn't know about it. Sarah was happy while Kaz had an odd feeling in his stomach that was making him feel sick he knew the feeling all too well, he would get it when his mum was involved or anything to do with his family. Oliver was suspecting something was wrong with his friend ever since he was acting weirder than usual, Oliver looked at his friend he had never seen such a serious look on his face. He could tell that his friend was deep in thought and was probably not going to tell.

Review if you liked it…. In the next Chapter Kaz will meet his mum and some conflict might happen


	2. All Fixed

Chapter 2 - All Fixed

Last Time:

_The morning he had was joyful at first but as the day went on it got worse and worse. Kaz and Oliver met at the comic book store ready to go into Mighty Med as it was one of their favourite places to go hoping to get have lots of fun, Little did Kaz know that the oh so dear family member was having her first day there. His mum had decided to forget about her son and husband and promised herself she would see them again so she got a job, Somehow, at Mighty Med thinking Kaz didn't know about it. Sarah was happy while Kaz had an odd feeling in his stomach that was making him feel sick he knew the feeling all too well, he would get it when his mum was involved or anything to do with his family. Oliver was suspecting something was wrong with his friend ever since he was acting weirder than usual, Oliver looked at his friend he had never seen such a serious look on his face. He could tell that his friend was deep in thought and was probably not going to tell. _

Kaz walked into Mighty Med he told himself he was going to have a fun day and keep his mind off of his family, after all Mighty Med was one of the places where he didn't have to worry about his life outside of Mighty Med. Whenever he walked into the room which welcomed them his mind would go blank and he would be what he wanted to be Mighty Med was one of the best places on earth, It was a place full of real life comic heroes and action from every single comic he had read it was like living in haven. The staff at Mighty Med were amazing at times they could be really annoyed with Kaz but most times they were great! Oliver was wearing some new fancy clothes that he got from Stefanie the other day when he saved her dog's puppy just like the last time he tried to impress her and once again Oliver was looking like a dork.

"You know you look like a dork, again?!" Kaz sounded annoyed, he should have been the one who went shopping with the prettiest girl in school and wearing dorky clothes but no! Oliver had to steal the spotlight like last time.

"Yes! You already told me like seven times today. Jealous much" Oliver teased Kaz he knew he was jealous and loved gloating about it. Seeing his friend being jealous of him for the second time since he tried to impress Stefanie brought a small smile to his face.

"No, why would it be jealous of you. The great Kaz could never be jealous of anyone!" Kaz spoke as if he was telling the truth in fact Kaz himself wished he wasn't jealous of anyone but sadly for past few years every time him and his friend walked anywhere he saw children with their mothers or whole family as if there wasn't a care in the world and just seeing it happen in front of his very eyes made his chest hurt wishing that was him, He knew of cause that it could never happen to him and with that fact it hurt more.

"Yh, you keep telling yourself that" Oliver broke Kaz's train of thought as he taped him on the shoulder and walked in front. '_It have been for a while now'_ Kaz mentally told himself as walked faster as well.

"And this is the front desk, we would of been here first but since you came through the back we started there" The boys heard Horace showing someone around just as Skylar walked up.

"Hey guys, Really Oliver that again" Skylar greeted them but slowed down waving her arms around as she saw the same type of clothes Oliver was wearing a couple of weeks ago. Oliver looked up too Skylar a bit offended but then took no notice of what she was saying about his clothes.

"Yh, I've already been told by Kaz like seven times today! Anyway who's Horace showing around over there?" Oliver asked intrigued hoping it was a new hero that had passed training. None of them however noticed the look on Kaz's face as he looked at the person, who he knew as his very own mother, being shown around.

"That's one of the new doctors, She's starting here today her names Sarah and she's thirty-four" Skylar informed him, she could tell how intestred he was.

"Let's go say hi" Oliver suggested and Skylar agreed but Kaz on the other hand decided agenisted it, He didn't want to hear her voice again it would only bring back the memory of her shouting at him and he didn't want that to happen again. He shaked his head to get rid of the image that was starting up in his mind. He just wanted one good day, was that much to ask?! Apparently so.

"Com' on Kaz hurry up!" Oliver yelled running closer to the person he least wanted to meet. Kaz decided he would stand up to her and he too walked up to the group.

"Hey Hora-"

"What are you doing here? Oh my!" Sarah went on mumbling and looked away from Kaz as he walked up. She couldn't look him in the eyes she just couldn't. After all the years they hadn't seen each other, she still despised him. "Just give us a second" she grabbed his arm and ran into a room where they could talk.

"Answer me, what are you doing here? Is your father here?" Sarah asked in a rush wanting answers and fast, if his father was here she could explain things more and maybe have another chance. She looked into his eyes and saw fear it was the same look from when he was 6 years old. Sarah had only just relised that she had a really tight grip on his arms that was hurting him she loosened her grip and calmed down.

"N-No he has no I-Idea about Mighty Med. S-sorry" Kaz shuttered as he spoke. Didn't he just say he was going to stand up to her? Sarah gripped his arm again but more painful and harder so hard that it begun to bleed.

"You should be sorry! Because of you i lost the one person i loved most. You were just the stupid destruction that caused us too spilt If you were never born i would still be with my hunk of man. Just us two no useless kids. It's because of you that my life is ruined!" Sarah mentally blamed her very own son for what? _Ruining her life_? Kaz broke the grip on his arm and shouted his lungs out at his very special mother.

"ME?! You have the nerve to tell me that i ruined your life! You're the one who called your son a useless brat and faked the happiness, you think my dad never noticed that you were faking it? He knew straight away he could tell by the look in your eyes. He was just waiting for you to tell him why and explain but after so many years he gave up, he told me that if you wouldn't tell him then he didn't want a wife that would keep secrets. After he left you i thought it would be for the best but it wasn't, me and my dad grew apart he would no longer look at me or speak to me. Because of what you said to me i woke up every night with nightmares and i would hear my dad walk by sigh with annoyance and then leave, He wouldn't help heck he didn't want anything to with me and it was all because he still loved you!" Kaz started to cry halfway through his speech, He heard the door being swung open and he feel to the ground Sarah dropped her son on the spot and ran somewhere to be alone. Horace ran to Kaz's side as he cried he had heard his rant on his family and he was surprised he thought his family had problems but Kaz's was much worse. Horace put his arms around Kaz he had no idea why but he just felt the need too he felt the need to comfort Kaz as he cried in his arms. He felt something wet touch his arm and he looked down to see Kaz's arm bleeding.

"Com' on Kaz i need you to stand up for a bit, just so i can take you at nice quite place." He helped Kaz up on his feet he could see all the worried faces of his friends all looking at him so he kept his head down. Once Kaz to a quiet place Horace asked him to take his jacket off so he could check the bleeding arm he could see that it wasn't bleeding as bad as before but it still could do with cleaning up of cause. After Horace cleaned it up he began to ask him some questions.

"Most of us heard your shouting the majority being your friends but some of the staff heard it too. What happened?" Horace asked in surprisingly concern, Since Kaz and Oliver had come they had never seen concern show in his eyes but it felt nice to have someone be concerned for him for once.

"My dad left my m-mom when i was six and i had thought that it would be better without her around but it wasn't, it actually got worse. My dad never looked at me or spoke to let alone help me get through the nightmares i was suffering from. It was like he had given up on me and it's been like that for the past 7 years."

"7 year?!" Horace asked surprised

"Y-Yh... at first it was hard but when you get used to it, it's easy to adjust too" Kaz answered honestly, the look on Horace's face was frozen.

"What about food then" He asked interested but also a little frightened of what the answer was

"My dad would sometimes make me food the other times i would have to find it myself" Again, another shocking reply Horace didn't want to hear anymore he went to Kaz and hugged him wanting him to know that he was there for him Kaz hugged him back wanting to stay in the embrace forever but he knew that he had to leave the warm comforting hug soon.

"Why do you still live with him? You could report what's happening, Kaz! What he's doing is neglecting you and that's not right"

"Maybe so but he's my dad and i can't stop loving him" Tears threatened to fall from Kaz's eyes. The fact that he was talking about it was a step up from when it would all be a secret and it would all be kept inside wanting to be spoken out and now that he was telling someone it was making him feel a little better.

"But still you've got to do something about it, When i was a kid my mu and dad also wanted nothing to do with me but one night i looked them in the face and stood up to them just like you did to your mum and now you've got to do that with you dad." Horace's word were taken to heart by Kaz and he chose to do just that. Once Kaz's arm was bandaged up he left Mighty Med with Oliver asking what happened and how he was, he told his friend he was a bit shaken up but was fine. He left the Comic Book Store and went home to talk with his dad. He told his dad, straight in his face, that he had enough and that he need to go out more and look out for his son, His son's words hit him hard and only then he had realized the mistake he had made in his life. Since then his father a job, met someone and spent most of his time he got with his son as a family. All thanks to the words Horace had told him. His mum however was nowhere to be seen...

End


End file.
